bojoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Akakrin Dlardrageth
| alignment = Neutral Good }} Akakrin was never meant to exist, he came about in a desperate moment in Saelethil's life when he knew he was unable to stand directly against Roux Yemin, Master of Soul's due to his previous use of a powerful mind altering spell earlier in his life and travels. Saelethil nonetheless had a plan for everything, and this including the creation if you will of Akakrin. You see, Akakrin was not born true, He has no mother, no father and no 'real' family if you can call it that. To him, his only 'real' family is his other half, Saelethil. He was created through the clever use of a epic spell version of the Clone and Simulacrum spell lines. Designed to be his own entity, forced out of the 'original' body into his own, along with his own alignment. Akakrin is everything, good and true about The Chronolord and by proxy; Saelethil. Whereas the Chronolord was both of them, melded and original holding the balance in check within his own internal struggles. The Chronolord made the decision to cut himself into 2 separate and distinctly different, yet powerful beings. This was done for at least, 2 known reasons to those with intimate knowledge of the Chronolord. First was, in order to "give" the forces standing against the Master of Souls, a chance by assisting with the near full knowledge and power that the Chronolord had at his disposal, the second was believed that the Chronolord wished to free himself of the burden of restraint and morality that was holding him down and keeping him in check, in reality it was the sublte nudging of darker forces at work. Akakrin brought to bear, the full capabilities of the Chronolord, with a bent for doing the right thing, helping those in need and being the most dependable mortal in the planes, during the Megaversal War, he witnessed the death firsthand of the Running God and the simultaneous ascension of Wisp to greater godhood. He also witnessed the absolute insanity that was Roux Yemin's grasp on reality, causing the release of many, if not all Elder Evils and raining destruction down on countless planes and the genocide of all the gods, through the use of Pandorym. Akakrin is humble, friendly and all around a good person. Pragmatic, considerate but blunt. He will analyze a problem, and tell someone in the nicest and bluntest, often not hand in hand; how it will turn out. He has gone a different route than the Chronolord has, by focusing on the martial aspects of combat and mixing them gracefully with his arcane masteries. Akakrin is a devout worshipper, and by many to be considered the first to take Wisp into his heart, upon converting when she ascended without being asked. He knew he could not retreat inward and force himself only to rely on his own strength, as he knew that was what the Chronolord had done, and that was a path of torment, especially knowing the full history of what Saelethil, being the original had lived through and experienced, far before he was of any note or power. Akakrin deeply pities the Chronolord, and greatly wishes to bring himself and the Chronolord back together as one, in order to bring the balance back in line. It is his greatest wish, even knowing he would be sacrificing his individuality which he has come to appreciate and respect. He understands it is simply for the greater good, leaving the Chronolord unchecked is a very dangerous prospect, a very dangerous prospect indeed... Below is the official sheet for use as an NPC/PC in game. Akakrin Mooneye CR 39 Male high fey elf wizard 12/fighter 6/elf paragon 3/archmage 5/elven high mage ((RoF)) 10/sword of righteousness ((BoED)) 3 NG Medium humanoid (elf) Init/Senses +12/low-light vision ×3, darkvision 60 ft.; Listen +11 (+13 if familiar within 5 ft.), Spot +8 (+10 if familiar within 5 ft.) Aura magic circle against evil, courage (+4 moral against fear, 30 ft.) Languages Elf, Common, 23+ more languages, empathic link AC 38, touch 23, flat-footed 30; Dodge, +2 defending (+8 Dex, +15 armor, +5 deflection) hp 242 (39 HD) Immune magic sleep, magic missile (101 points of damage), electricity, mind-affecting effects SR 23 Fort/Ref/Will +20/+25/+23 (+27 against enchantment, +25 against fear and despair effects); +1 against electricity, petrification, cold, acid, fire, poison Speed 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 60 ft. (good) Melee +5 holy vorpal adamantine long sword +38/+33/+28 (1d8+11/19–20 and sever head, +4 to confirm threat) or Melee +2 holy defending keen spell storing Mithral dagger +32/+27/+22 plus hold person (DC 21) Ranged +4 holy longbow +36/31/26 (1d8+4 plus 3d6 electric) or Ranged holy javelin of precision ((AaEG)) +35/+30/+25 (1d6+6 plus Improved Precise Shot) Base Atk/Grp +23/+29 Atk Options Knight of Stars ((BoED)), Quick Draw, Sanctify Martial Strike ((BoED)) (long sword), Words of Creation ((BoED)) (creation), javelin of lightning (5d6 lightning bolt, DC 14), spell storing person (DC 21), +2 defending Special Actions Gift of Discernment (PGtF)), turn undead 4/day (+1, 2d6+16, 15th), arcane fire Combat Gear: scepter of good ((BoED)), the crown of good ((BoED)), orb of good ((BoED)), ring of spell turning, staff of the magi (50 charges) Arcane Epic Spells Prepared (CL 25th, 10% arcane spell failure chance, share spells, mastery of elements, mastery of shaping): Summon behemoth (SDC 5), time duplicate (SDC 8) Spells Prepared (CL 25th, 10% arcane spell failure chance, share spells, mastery of elements, and mastery of shaping): 9th—''Mordenkainen's disjunction (DC 27), shape change, summon monster IX, wish (DC 27)'' 8th—''mass charm monster (DC 26), mind blank, polymorph any object (DC 27), temporal stasis (DC 27)'' 7th—''Bigby's grasping hand, limited wish (DC 25), mass teleport (MoF), Mordenkainen's magnificent mansion'' 6th—''contingency, disintegrate (+32 ranged touch, DC 25), globe of invulnerability, Tenser's transformation'' 5th—''hold monster (DC 23), overland flight, teleport (DC 23), transmute rock to mud (DC 24), wall of stone (DC 23)'' 4th—''charm monster (DC 22), dimension door (DC 22), ice storm, Leomund's secure shelter, polymorph, stoneskin'' 3rd—''dispel magic ×2, fireball (DC 22), haste, lightning bolt (DC 22), summon monster III'' 2nd—''familiar pocket (CAr), invisibility, knock, Melf's acid arrow (+32 ranged touch), minor image (DC 20), web (DC 20)'' 1st—''charm person (DC 19), color spray (DC 19), comprehend languages, identify, sleep (DC 19), Tenser's floating disk, true strike'' 0'—''detect magic ×3, ray of frost (+32 ranged touch) '''Spell-Like Abilities (CL 20th): At will—''guidance'' 3/day—''heroes' feast, sending, greater status, holy smite (DC 19), searing light'' 1/day—''globe of invulnerability, heal'' Abilities STR 23, DEX 27, CON 14, INT 26, WIS 19, CHA 12 SQ automatic Search check within 5 ft., summon familiar, cannot speak lies, cannot refuse pleas of help, half price goods and services for planar ally, seed affinity (summon ×2, transform ×2) Feats Alertness (familiar), Celestial Familiar ((BoED)), Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Dodge, Epic Prowess, Epic Skill Focus (arcana), Epic Skill Focus (Spell craft), Epic Spell casting, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus (long sword), Eschew Materials, Forge Ring, Gift of Discernment ((PGtF)), Gift of Faith ((BoED)), Great Constitution, Great Intelligence, Ignore Material Components, Improved Initiative, Knight of Stars ((BoED)), Nimbus of Light ((BoED)), Quick Draw, Power Critical (long sword), Sanctify Martial Strike ((BoED)) (long sword), Scribe Scroll, Skill Focus (Spell craft), Spell Focus (evocation), Spell Focus (transmutation), Spell Focus (Good)((BoED)), Spell casting Prodigy ((PGtF)), Weapon Focus (long sword), Words of Creation ((BoED)) Skills Bluff +3, Climb +21, Concentration +36, Craft (alchemy) +24, Craft (calligraphy) +17, Decipher Script +22, Diplomacy +11, Gather Information +2, Handle Animal +5, Heal +7, Hide +14, Intimidate +17, Jump +13, Knowledge (arcana) +47, Knowledge (dragon lore) +13, Knowledge (dragons) +14, Knowledge (dreams) +10, Knowledge (history) +10, Knowledge (monsters) +16, Knowledge (portals & gates) +10, Knowledge (the planes) +11, Listen +11 (+13 if familiar within 5 ft.), Lucid Dreaming +5, Move Silently +17, Profession (astrologer) +11, Ride +25, Search +14, Sense Motive +16, Speak Language +23, Spell craft +63, Spot +8 (+10 if familiar within 5 ft.), Survival +8, Swim +15 Possessions: combat gear plus masterwork dagger, +5 vorpal adamantine long sword, +4 lightning blast longbow, javelin of lightning, javelin of precision ((AaEG)), armor of the celestial battalion, ring of protection +5, bracers of epic armor +15, cloak of elvenkind and resistance +4, boots of elvenkind, brooch of shielding, gloves of dexterity +6, belt of epic strength +8, 598 gp Arcane Epic Spells Known epic spells prepared plus Channel Celestial Paragon ((BoED)) (Bharrai, SDC −17), Channel Celestial Paragon ((BoED)) (Kharash, SDC −25), Channel Celestial Paragon ((BoED)) (Manath, SDC −43), Channel Celestial Paragon ((BoED)) (Sathia, SDC −15), Channel Celestial Paragon ((BoED)) (Talisid, SDC 5), Channel Celestial Paragon ((BoED)) (Vhara, SDC −23) Spell book spells prepared plus 0'''—all 0-level wizard spells '''1st—''cause fear, chill touch, feather fall, hold portal, hypnotism, mage armor, magic missile, magic weapon, mount, protection from evil, shield, shocking grasp, summon monster I, unseen servant'' 2nd—''alter self, bull's strength, daze monster, fog cloud, gaze screen(TaB), hypnotic pattern, levitate, locate object, pyrotechnics, s(CAr)e, see invisibility, summon monster II, summon swarm, touch of idiocy'' 3rd—''blink, clairaudience/clairvoyance, displacement, enhance familiar(CAr), explosive runes, flame arrow, fly, heroism, hold person, ice burst(TaB), invisibility sphere, Leomund's tiny hut, magic circle against chaos, magic circle against evil, magic circle against law, greater magic weapon, major image, nondetection, phantom steed, protection from energy, ray of exhaustion, slow, stinking cloud, suggestion, tongues, warcry(BoED), wind wall'' 4th—''arcane eye, confusion, detect scrying, dimensional anchor, ethereal mount(MotP), fear, fire shield, fortify familiar(CAr), lesser geas, hallucinatory terrain, greater invisibility, locate creature, orb of acid(CAr), orb of cold(CAr), orb of electricity(CAr), Otiluke's dispelling screen(CAr), Otiluke's resilient sphere, phantasmal killer, rainbow pattern, Rary's mnemonic enhancer, remove curse, scrying, shout, solid fog, stone shape, summon monster IV, thunderlance(FRCS), wall of fire, wall of ice'' 5th—''animal growth, Bigby's interposing hand, break enchantment, cloudkill, cone of cold, contact other plane, dismissal, dominate person, feeblemind, Leomund's secret chest, major creation, mass fly(CAr), mirage arcana, Mordenkainen's faithful hound, Mordenkainen's private sanctum, passwall, permanency, Rary's telepathic bond, seeming, sending, telekinesis, transmute mud to rock, wall of force, xorn movement(MotP)'' 6th—''analyze dweomer, antimagic field, mass bear's endurance, Bigby's forceful hand, mass bull's strength, mass cat's grace, chain lightning, control water, greater dispel magic, mass eagle's splendor, eyebite, flesh to stone, mass fox's cunning, geas/quest, globe of invulnerability, guards and wards, greater heroism, legend lore, mislead, Mordenkainen's lucubration, move earth, Otiluke's freezing sphere, mass owl's wisdom, planar binding, programmed image, repulsion, shadow walk, stone body(PGtF), stone to flesh, summon monster VI, symbol of fear, symbol of persuasion, true seeing, undeath to death, veil, wall of iron'' 7th—''banishment, contingency, control undead, control weather, cry of Ysgard(BoED), delayed blast fireball, Drawmij's instant summons, eladrin form(BoED), energy immunity(CAr), finger of death, forcecage, mass hold person, insanity, mirror walking(MotP), Mordenkainen's sword, Otiluke's greater dispelling screen(CAr), phase door, plane shift, power word blind, prismatic spray, project image, reverse gravity, greater scrying, sequester, greater shadow conjuration, simulacrum, statue, summon monster VII, symbol of stunning, symbol of weakness, teleport object, greater teleport, vision'' 8th—''antipathy, Bigby's clenched fist, binding, demand, dimensional lock, dragon cloud (BoED), incendiary cloud, iron body, last judgment (BoED), maze, moment of prescience, Otiluke's telekinetic sphere, greater planar binding, polar ray, power word stun, prismatic wall, protection from spells, greater prying eyes, scintillating pattern, screen, greater shadow evocation, greater shout, summon monster VIII, sunburst, symbol of death, symbol of insanity, sympathy, trap the soul'' 9th—''absorption(CAr), armageddon(BoED), astral projection, Bigby's crushing hand, blinding glory(BoED), chain contingency(TaB), channel greater celestial(BoED), dominate monster, energy drain, etherealness, foresight, freedom, gate, mass hold monster, imprisonment, meteor swarm, power word kill, prismatic sphere, refuge, sanctify the wicked(BoED), shades, soul bind, teleportation circle, time stop, wail of the banshee, weird'' Arcane Fire (Su) +32 ranged touch, 600 ft. range, deals 5d6 damage + 1d6 per spell level used to create. Mastery of Counterspelling When the Akakrin counterspells a spell, it is turned back upon the caster as if it were fully affected by a spell turning spell. If the spell cannot be affected by spell turning, then it is merely counterspelled. Mastery of Elements Akakrin can change the energy type of any spell with the descriptors acid, cold, fire, electricity, or sonic at the time he begins casting the spell. Mastery of Shaping Akakrin can alter burst, cone, cylinder, emanation, and spread spells to create spaces within the spell’s area or effect that are not subject to the spell. The minimum dimension for these spaces is a 5-foot cube. Furthermore, any shapeable spells have a minimum dimension of 5 feet instead of 10 feet. Spell Power for purposes of determining level-dependent spell variables such as damage dice or range, and caster level checks, Akakrin's effective caster level increases by +1. Companions (No known companions, has no known relationships) Familiar Zip Male musteval (BoED) NG Tiny outsider (extraplanar, good, guardinal(BoED)) Init/Senses +4/darkvision 60 ft.; Listen +7, Spot +2 Languages Celestial, tongues, empathic link, speak with animals (CL 8th), speak with master AC 26, touch 16, flat-footed 22 (+2 size, +4 Dex, +10 natural) hp 141 (39 HD) Immune electricity, petrification SR/Resist 17/acid/cold 10, improved evasion Fort/Ref/Will +19 (+23 against poison)/+22/+21 Speed 30 ft. (6 squares), burrow 10 ft.; focused movement Melee bite +29 (1d3−2) Space/Reach 2 1/2 ft. /0 ft. Base Atk/Grp +23/+13 Atk Options deliver touch spells Spell-Like Abilities (CL 3rd): At will—detect evil, detect magic, disguise self, magic missile, protection from evil (self only), see invisibility, and speak with animals (CL 8th) 1/day—invisibility Abilities STR 7, Dex 18, Con 12, Int 11, Wis 14, Cha 13 Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Balance +7, Climb +7, Escape Artist +9, Hide +17, Jump +0, Listen +7, Move Silently +9, Sleight of Hand +9, Survival +7, Tumble +6, Use Rope +4 (+6 bindings) Focused Movement (Ex) When moving, Zip can take a move action and a standard action at any point during the move. Zip cannot take a second move action during a round when he uses his focused movement ability. Description In the Chronopolis, Akakrin is the self styled Lord Protector of Elves and High Mage, Akakrin is a Fey Elf with silver hair. He is unusually focused for an Elf and is considered very young for one so talented in the magical arts at barely 350 years, he has aged prematurely due to the epic sorceries used in his creation, an unforseen yet beneficial side effect. Unlike many of his kind, Akakrin is a Wizard rather than a Sorcerer. Akakrin is a wanderer, offering his help and assistance to those who require it. He is quite famous among Elves, but less so with BoJonians for his connection to the Chronolord, except among Wizards. He holds an honorary chair at the Collegium of Slipstream, the Chronoversity for Gifted Wizards. He is a well known associate of the Church of Wisp, the Deity of Knowledge and has performed many missions for it and her. He has a number of faithful traveling companions, including Zip, his double's Pseudodragon and Khm'nlynn, a female young adult golden dragon, who serves as his mount on occasion. (AaEG) = Arms and Equipment Guide (BoED) = Book of Exalted Deeds (CAr) = Complete Arcane (FRCS) = Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (MoF) = Magic of Faerûn (MotP) = Manual of the Planes (PGtF) = Player's Guide to Faerûn (RoF) = Races of Faerûn (TaB) = Tome and Blood Category:Elves Category:Inhabitants of the Chronopolis